The compound 2,3-dichloro-5-trichloromethylpyridine is a useful intermediate in the preparation of various trichloromethyl pyridine ethers which have agricultural applications as parasiticides. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,722. Certain pyridinyloxyphenoxy alkanoic acids also display desirable herbicidal activity in the control of grassy weeds. One convenient method for preparing this group of compounds is by the fluorination of the trichloromethyl on 2,3-dichloro-5-trichloromethylpyridine followed by reaction with a hydroxy-substituted phenoxy alkanoic acid. Unfortunately, an easy method for preparing this intermediate in good yields has not been previously available. The present invention is directed to a liquid phase chlorination in which a chlorine substituent is selectively added to the 3- position of the compound 2-chloro-5-trichloromethylpyridine.